


CHIEF! Is That APPROPRIATE!

by dwalk1_2002



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Interracial Relationship, Oral Sex, Station 19 Spice, Vicley SPICE!, great sex, sex in the turn-out room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:21:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21908134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwalk1_2002/pseuds/dwalk1_2002
Summary: Sex in the 'turn-out' room  Station 🌶 (The Ripleys)
Relationships: Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Comments: 13
Kudos: 23





	CHIEF! Is That APPROPRIATE!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth/gifts), [BAUProfiler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAUProfiler/gifts), [lovevicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevicley/gifts), [Station19writer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Station19writer/gifts), [jurenda](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=jurenda), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [Gasnina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gasnina/gifts), [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [CSW1420](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSW1420/gifts), [Alynnroe89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alynnroe89/gifts), [EmonyDeborah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmonyDeborah/gifts), [StaceyGray11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaceyGray11/gifts).



"My GOD...and I'm NOT 'blowing smoke'...even if I had the breath to do it with", Victoria pants, "but that was some  
hella good 'dickmanship', Chief Lucas Ripley!"

Ever the gentleman, Lucas waves away the praise. "Handed down from generations of Ripleys."

"Just one question: is this appropriate: dicking down a subordiante firefighter in the turn-out toom?"

"Did you cum multiple times?"

"You know that I did...mmmm!"

"Then it's appropriate", Lucas yawns.

Vic's eyes rove down her lover's body, fix on his still half erect member. Her energy spikes suddenly, and she slides  
down the bed until she's face to groin with him. She gently licks and sucks his tender balls before taking the head of  
his cock in her warm mouth. She lavishes the entire head with her tongue, then bobs up and down on his shaft, applying  
minimal suction. What she doesn't have in her mouth, she 'jacks' with her tiny hand...she bobs, strokes, and adds more  
suction, until he is ready to blow again.

REALLY SATED now, Lucas quips "Now THAT was inappropriate!"


End file.
